theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Lost Memory
My twenty-first fanfic. Commentary is acceptable, (It shows Lincoln and Leni are in the living room, looking at a scrapbook of their childhood memories) LINCOLN: There we are, Leni. - Lincoln said (They look at a photo of him and Leni bathing in the bathtub) LENI: Aw, you look so cute as a baby! - Leni said sweetly - How we bathe together is so adorable! LINCOLN: (blushes) I can't believe we bathe together when we were younger. - Lincoln said, embarrassed LENI: Don't be embarrassed, we did it all the time when you were a baby. - Leni said - It shows us having a very close bond with each other. (Leni kissed him on his forehead and rubbed his back, he hugs her gently) LINCOLN: (chuckles) Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said (A soccer ball was bouncing around the house, it hits Lincoln in the head, making him fall) LENI: Linky, are you alright? - Leni ask worried LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said LENI: Lynn, get down here! - Leni yells (Lynn run downstairs to them) LYNN: Ah, cool! - Lynn said - You found my soccer ball! LENI: Which you kicked and made it hit Lincoln in the head! - Leni finishes angrily LYNN: Pish posh, he can walk it off. - Lynn said LINCOLN: I'm gonna take a nap, a long one. - Lincoln said, holding his head (Lincoln walk to his door and a bucket of water fell on Lincoln, drenching him) LUAN: Pailed it! - Luan laughed LINCOLN: C'mon, Luan! - Lincoln groaned (The bucket ends up falling from the ceiling, hitting Lincoln in the head) LINCOLN: Not again. - Lincoln said, in pain (Lincoln walk to his bed and he feel asleep) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up and he walk out of his room and went to Leni and Lori's room, where Leni is reading) LENI: Hey, little brother, are you okay? - Leni said - How's the head? LINCOLN: Good, I'm fine. - Lincoln said - I still got a headache. (Lori comes in and see's Lincoln, she's enraged) LORI: How many times I had to tell you not to into my bedroom! - Lori said sternly - Get out! LENI: It's my room too, Lori! - Leni angrily said - He can stay if he wants to! (She angrily slammed her fist on her desk, making Lincoln stumble backwards and fall through Lori and Leni's closet, a coat rack hits Lincoln on his head, knocking him out; In the living room, Lincoln is on the couch, he regain consciousness, as the others look on worried) LINCOLN: Uh, what happened? - Lincoln groaned - Where am I? LENI: You're in the living room, Lincoln. - Leni said LANA: A shelf fell on your head. - Lana revealed LORI: Lincoln, I'm so sorry. - Lori said sadly LINCOLN: (confused) Thanks, but who are all you guys, and who is Lincoln? - Lincoln ask (The girls are all gasps in shock of what he said) LUNA: Uh oh. - Luna said worried - I think he has amnesia, dudes. LISA: Take him to my room. - Lisa said - I need to run a couple of tests on him. LORI: No, we're taking him to a hospital. - Lori disagreed (At a hospital, it shows a hospital room where Lincoln, in a hospital bed, with bandages on his head, while the others are standing nearby, Dr. Marshall comes in) LISA: How is he, doc? - Lisa ask DR. MARSHALL: Kids, I'm afraid your brother has amnesia. - Dr, Marshall said - After he was given these blows to his head, his memories have been erased. (The girls all gasp in complete shock at the revelation) LANA: It's true. - Lana said sadly - He does have amnesia. LENI: Amnesia? - Leni ask confused LISA: Amnesia is a partial or total loss of memory. - Lisa said LINCOLN: What this button do? - Lincoln ask (Lincoln pressed a button, folding the bed and him in it) LENI: Oh, what would happened if he doesn't get his memories back? - Leni ask DR. MARSHALL: Then he'll became a new brother forever. - Dr Marshall said LENI: That's terrible! - Leni says worried LORI: That's awesome! - Lori said LORI AND LENI: What, are you kidding me?! Are you nuts?! - they both said LISA: I mean we can have a new brother. - Lisa said excited LOLA: Yeah, not a disgusting slob who read comic books in his underwear! - Lola said LANA: Don't you ever called my brother a slob, you princess snob! - Lana retorts (The twins both fight each other, making Lori break up the twins and she lifted them) LUNA: How long his amnesia will last, doctor? - Luna ask DR. MARSHALL: I dunno, maybe a week or so. - Dr. Marshall said - It varies, just take him home and maybe he'll get his memories back from his surroundings. LENI: Thanks, Dr. Marshall. - Leni said - Let's go, Lincoln. (Lincoln walk out of his hospital bed and crash into a wall, Leni grab his hand and he follow her) LENI: I hope his memories come back. - Leni said worried (At home, the siblings guide Lincoln to the door, he tries using the knob. Instead, he touches it, he shrieks, Luan opens the door, grab Lincoln's hand, and leads him inside, the others follow inside, they closes the door) LINCOLN: (looking around) What is this place? - Lincoln ask LENI: This is your home you live in, Linky. - Leni said - It has been your home since you was a baby. LINCOLN: I live in here? - Lincoln ask LENI: Yeah, you do. - Leni said - You're our only brother. LINCOLN: Thanks, who ever you are. - Lincoln said LENI: This is harder then we thought. - Leni told her siblings LORI: We don't want the old Lincoln, we can mold him into a new brother. - Lori said LENI: No, I want my little brother! - Leni protested - Right, Lynn? (They notice Lynn and Lincoln missing) LUCY: Where's Lynn? - Lucy said LENI: And where's Lincoln? - Leni ask worried LYNN: (from outside) Aright, Lincoln, your next to hit the ball! - Lynn called LENI: WHAT?! - Leni said shocked (Leni runs outside to the front yard, she see's Lynn with a bat and helmet with Lincoln wearing a glove) LENI: Lynn, what are you doing?! - Leni ask LYNN: Lori is right, Leni, we can change Lincoln, he's gonna be my new sports partner! - Lynn said excitedly LINCOLN: How do you hold a bat again? - Lincoln ask LENI: This is so wrong, Lynn. - Leni scolded LYNN: But I always wanted a brother to play with me. I always wanted Lincoln to be my enthusiastic sports partner and now I have the perfect chance! - Lynn said (Lincoln threw a fastball and Lynn hits it, the ball was sent flying and broke the window leading to Lori's and Leni's room) LENI: My window! - Leni said (She glares at Lynn, who gently set her bat down and she runs away; Leni walk upstairs to her and Lori's room to see Lori is with Lincoln) LORI: And that's how you give relationship advice. - Lori said LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said - I never knew giving flowers to some girl I like works. LENI: Lori, are you giving him dating advice? - Leni ask LORI: Duh. - Lori said - I can literally turn him into a dating pro. LENI: (grabbing Lincoln) Well, I'm gonna turn him back into my brother, Lincoln Loud. - Leni said (In his room, Leni is with Lincoln) LINCOLN: This is my room? - Lincoln said - This is a walk-in closet. LENI: True, little bro, but you always stay in here. - Leni said - You stayed with me, until Lucy was born. LINCOLN: I think it's coming back to me. - Lincoln said LENI: C'mon, you can do it! - Leni said eagerly (Leni then notices Lincoln is gone again) LENI: Dang it! - Leni laments (In Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln is sitting on the floor, is watching Luan juggling bowling pins on a unicycle, she falls) LINCOLN: (laughs) That funny! - Lincoln joked LENI: No, it's not! - Leni protested - We all hate your jokes! LUAN: But, not Lincoln. - Luan said - I prefer the new Lincoln, he like my jokes! LYNN: (walks in) He's not a comedian, he's my sparring partner. - Lynn says LORI: (walks in as well) No! - Lori said - He's my dating expert! LUAN: No, he's better off with me! - Luan protested - At least someone love my jokes! LENI: Only, Dad love your jokes, Luan! - Leni said (Lori, Lynn, and Luan all fight; Unbeknownst to them, Leni grabs Lincoln and they escape to the living room, Leni pulls up her scrapbook) LENI: Alright, Linc. - Leni said - Lets look at your past. (Leni shows Lincoln a photo of her and him swimming at a water park) LINCOLN: What are we doing in that photo? - Lincoln said LENI: We were swimming, Linky. - Leni said - I took you to a water park when you were younger, you were feeling down. LINCOLN: Huh. - Lincoln said - I remembered. (Luna grabs Lincoln, much to Leni's frustration, Leni went back to Luna and Luan's room) LUNA: 1, 2, 3, 4...! - Luna called (Lincoln and Luna played the guitar and drums, respectively, Leni unplugged Luna's base amp) LUNA: (angered) Dude! - Luna said LENI: Sorry, sis! - Leni said - How are you gonna mold Lincoln? LUNA: I can use a new roadie and a new guitarist! - Luna said LENI: Luna, you're one of his nicest sisters and you wanted to changed him? - Leni said - I'm shocked at this. (Luna climb up her bunk bed and prepare to stage dive) LUNA: STAGE DIVE! - Luna yelled - WHOO! (Luna stage dives from her bed, Leni tackles Luna to make sure Lincoln is safe, Leni hears Lily crying, she went into Lisa and Lily's room and pick her up) LENI: Don't cry, Lily, we'll get his memories back. - Leni comforted - Right, Lincoln? (Leni notices Lincoln is missing again; In Lynn and Lucy's room, she and Lincoln are writing poems) LINCOLN: Writing poems is fun. - Lincoln said LUCY: Best. Day. Ever. - Lucy said (Leni walks in and take Lincoln with her) LUCY: Sigh. - Lucy laments (Leni notices Lincoln is missing; She hears Lisa laughing maniacally and hooked Lincoln up to a machine as a test subject, she runs into Lisa and Lily's room) LINCOLN: (panicked) HELP ME!! - Lincoln yells (Lisa about to pull the switch, but Leni stopped her) LENI: STOP! Are you insane?! - Leni scolded LISA: Oh, come on, Leni! - Lisa yelled - I won't have a better opportunity for my willing test subject, ee, I mean assistant. LENI: Lisa, he's your brother! - Leni chastises - He could've been killed! LISA: I was gonna give him a medal! - Lisa said (Leni headpalms in anger, she notices Lincoln missing, again; In Lola and Lana's room, they having a tea party) LOLA: You want more tea, Sir Lincolnton? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted (She pour some into Lincoln's cup and he drinks it, Leni walk in, while holding Lily) LENI: What's going on here? - Leni ask LOLA: I'm making Lincoln my new butler. - Lola said - Not a slob who read comics in his underwear. LANA: (off-screen and furious) Stop calling my brother a slob! - Lana said, peeved LOLA: I was thinking I should dye his hair blond, too. - Lola said LENI: I accepted Lincoln for who he is and I love his white hair. - Leni said - You just wanna change him because you hated him. (Leni and Lola then notice Lincoln is missing, in the front yard, Lana is making mudpies while Lincoln watches) LINCOLN: How'd I suppose to do this? - Lincoln ask LANA: Simple, take some dry mud, use some soft mud, and mix them together. - Lana said - Now you eat them. (Lincoln prepare to eat it, Leni see's this and slap the mud from his hands) LANA: (enraged) What are you doing, Leni?! - Lana ask, livid LENI: (furious) What am I doing, what are you doing?! - Leni ask angrily LANA: Molding him into a handyman! - Lana said - I want Lincoln to play with me in the mud. LUNA: No, he's gonna be my roadie! - Luna said LOLA: He's gonna be my butler! - Lola said LORI: My dating expert! - Lori says LUAN: He's gonna be my new partner! - Luan says LYNN: You guys are already partners! - Lynn says - He's my sports partner! LISA: My lab experiment! - Lisa said LUCY: My new poet buddy. - Lucy said (Everyone, sans Leni, argues of who should mold Lincoln, Lincoln looks terrified and run into the house, Leni has had enough and she whistles, which stops everyone from arguing) LENI: (livid) SIBLING MEETING, MY ROOM, NOW!! - Leni barks (Everyone, sans Lori, run back into the house) LORI: Leni, I'm literally one year older than you, so you can.. - Lori says LENI: I SAID, NOW, LORI!! - Leni yells (Terrified, Lori runs into the house; In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is pacing around angrily, while the others are in there, worried) LENI: All day, you girls have been trying to mold Lincoln into whatever you want! - Leni says - I want to give my brother his memories back for he can be his old self again! LORI: No, we can change him and have a better brother! - Lori protested (Leni gasps in complete shock of what Lori said) LENI: How can you be that mean? - Leni ask, incensed - You don't wanna to help our little brother? LORI: C'mon, Luna, you have to agree with me. - Lori said (Luna feels sad at this situation, as Lori notices her) LORI: Luna, are you alright? - Lori ask LUNA: Seeing Leni being sad about our brother not having his memories, no thanks. - Luna said sadly - I don't wanna do it anymore, I do miss my little brother. LYNN: WHAT?! - Lynn said shocked - We can change him into something better, Luna! LANA: She's right, Lynn, even if we do wanted a brand new brother... - Lana stated LUCY: We really do need our old brother back, you guys. - Lucy finished LILY: Poo Poo, Linky. - Lily babbled LUCY: C'mon, let us restore our brother's memories. - Lucy said (Lucy and the other nicer sisters about to leave to help Lincoln, but Lori stops them) LORI: That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard! - Lori said LENI: What is wrong with you, Lori?! - Leni chastises - We're getting Lincoln his memories back! LUCY: You guys are real jerks. - Lucy said bitterly LISA: You're not changing him! - Lisa barks - We are! LUNA: Let's go, you guys! - Luna said LILY: (infuriated) Poo Poo! - Lily yells LUAN: No! - Luan yelled - He can be anything for us, you guys! He can be a football player, he can be an actor, and he can even be a scientist and you five wanna wasted it on helping Lincoln getting his memories back?! LANA: Luan, he's our only brother, we have to do the right thing! - Lana said furiously LOLA: No, he was the one who messed up and receives that many bonks to the head and gotten amnesia, I wanna mold him to become my new butler. - Lola retorts LUNA: Lola, that's selfish and wrong, we have to give him his memories back! - Luna scolded - It's the right thing to do! LENI, LANA, LUCY, AND LILY: Yeah! - the nicer sisters in agreement LOLA: But, I want a butler! - Lola brags - And we're not giving him his memories back, we're changing him to something different! LORI, LUAN, LISA, AND LYNN: Yeah! - the meaner sisters in agreement (Everyone is having a furious argument of if they should changed Lincoln into something different or to restore Lincoln his memories back) LENI: ENOUGH! - Leni yells - You five are mean and rude that you don't want your brother back! We want his fun loving self again! LOLA: We don't need him, Leni! - Lola berated - We're changing him and that's that! LENI: (incensed) But what about Lincoln?! - Leni yells LOLA: (enraged) NO! We don't need Lincoln! - Lola yells (Lola tackles Leni and the two of them are fighting and Lincoln walk out of his room. Unfortunately, their fighting causes Lincoln to trip and falling down the stairs, knocking him out again, much to everyone's horror and stop Lola and Leni from fighting) LENI: Oh-no! - Leni said worried LOLA: Oh my gosh! - Lola said shocked SISTERS: LINCOLN! - everyone said, mortified (They run downstairs to Lincoln's knocked out body) LOLA: Great job! - Lola said - You knocked him on the floor, Leni! LENI: You knocked him down the stairs, Lola! - Leni yells LORI: Can you both literally stop yelling?! - Lori yells - Let's wake him up! (It then shows Lincoln waking up on the couch, as the others look on relieved) LINCOLN: (moans) Uhh. What happened? - Lincoln said LENI: You fell down the stairs, little brother. - Leni said - Are you alright? LINCOLN: Yeah, I'm fine. - Lincoln said - Leni, can you get me a glass of water, please? (Leni runs to the kitchen to get Lincoln a glass of water, she realizes something, while she handed Lincoln his glass) LENI: Wait! - Leni stopped - What did you just say? LINCOLN: I said Leni, didn't I? - Lincoln said - Who else you think I was talking about... (Lincoln took a sip of water and he look around the house and his sisters) LINCOLN: I remembered everything now! - Lincoln said ecstatically - This is the my house and you are my sisters! (Thrilled, Leni tackles Lincoln in a tight hug, she then kissed his forehead a couple of times, as he laughs) LENI: (teary-eyed) Linky, your back! - Leni said happily LUNA: Your memories has returned! - Luna said gratefully (Everyone cheers in excitement because Lincoln is back) LINCOLN: (confused) Memories? - Lincoln said, confused - What you mean my memories has returned? LENI: Allow me to explain, little bro. - Leni said ONE HOUR LATER (Everyone is on the couch with Lincoln) LINCOLN: Huh, so getting that many blows to the head has altered my memories? - Lincoln said LYNN: Uh huh. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Oh, and Lori, you and your group of sisters changing me into something different wasn't nice. - Lincoln scolded - Changing me into something else means you don't love me for who I am whatsoever. LORI: Oh dang, we've never thought of that scenario, we're really sorry, Lincoln. - Lori says - We shouldn't have tried to changed you into something different. LUAN, LYNN, LOLA, AND LISA: Sorry, bro! Sorry! - the meaner sisters apologized LINCOLN: I forgive you, guys. - Lincoln accepted (Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa hugged Lincoln) LORI: We love you for just the way you are. - Lori said sweetly - It was horrifying that you lost your memories. LINCOLN: Whoa, I never thought of that. - Lincoln said - Leading me in a blank state, it just scary that I lost my memories like that. LENI: (sweetly) Don't worry about it, Linky. - Leni said - As long you got your memories back, you'll be fine and you'll always be our only brother. (Lincoln was so touched by Leni's touching remark, that he tightly hugs her, while he's in tears) LENI: (teary-eyed) I love you so much, Lincoln! - Leni said happily LINCOLN: (voice breaks) I love you too, Leni! - Lincoln said gratefully (The two hugged each other, then Leni kissed him on the cheek) LORI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Awwwwww! - the others said cutely (Lori and the others leave Leni and Lincoln alone, she pulled up the scrapbook) LENI: You wanna look through our childhood memories together? - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: You know it! - Lincoln said happily (Luna, Lana, Lily, and Lucy popped up next to them) LUNA: Can we join too, dude? - Luna ask kindly LINCOLN: Sure. The more, the merrier. - Lincoln kindly accepted (Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily all hugged Lincoln, knowing they're happy that Lincoln is back to his old self again; Lincoln plopped on the couch, Leni then jump on him, the others all joined them as well, as they happily looked at their scrapbook) THE END Trivia *The inspiration for this fanfic is how I wondered how an amnesia story works in a TV show like this and I watched Changing the Baby. *Originally, I wanted all the girls having Lincoln changed, but I changed it to Leni being the sole sister, who wanted her brother back because she loves him the most. *Ever since Driving Miss Hazy, I love Lincoln's and Leni's very close bond with each other, which also the reason she wanted Lincoln back, this works with Luna, Lana, Lucy, and Lily also in their respective episodes: *Luna - For Bros About to Rock. *Lana - Toads and Tiaras. *Lucy - Sleuth or Consequences. *Lily - Changing the Baby. *Reason why Luna, Lana, Lily, and Lucy now wanted Lincoln back with Leni, is because they're his nicer sisters, while his meaner sisters (Lori, Lynn, Lisa, Lola, and Luan) wanted to changed Lincoln, illustrated by the photo above. *I was originally made both groups of sisters made Lincoln choose if he wanted to be changed into something new (Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa) or getting him his old memories back (Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily), but I scrapped that idea, and instead, I made him fall down the stairs, getting him his memories back. *Reasons I made this fanfic: *Like AnimationFan15, I'm a softie for Leni and Lincoln bond, I'm also a Lincoln and Lucy softie bond as well (also with Luna, Lana, and Lily). *I wanna see how someone having amnesia works like this. *I love how his nicer sisters supported him. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Nicer/Meaner trope